Resquiescat in pace
by Oceanna
Summary: Laisse-moi me souvenir de toi. Tes cheveux se déversent dans mon cou – leur couleur de braise est si chaude à ma peau..." Après la bataille finale, deux personnages se retrouvent - enfin.


A/N Oui, j'ai dit que je doutais d'écrire encore sur Harry Potter sur ce site, hormis avec Elayan et Rosine lors de nos délires communs... Sauf qu'il se trouve que j'étais en train de relire_ les maîtres des brisants_ et qu'il y a cette petite phrase qui a commencé à me trotter dans la tête. Alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais enfin, ça demandait à sortir.

Pour le titre 'Resquiescat in pace' – plus connu sous les initiales «R.I.P» – cela signifie «qu'il repose en paix».

Voilà, comme d'habitude, enjoy et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

* * *

Laisse-moi me souvenir. Je suis entre tes bras, réchauffé de ton souffle qui m'entoure – une parenthèse dans cette vie.

Laisse-moi me souvenir – ne dis rien. Ne dis rien – j'apprécie ton silence. Il me réchauffe, à la manière de ton souffle dans mon cou. J'apprécie ton silence – il n'est pas glacé, amer, comme celui que j'impose, qui s'impose à moi chaque jour. Ton silence me protège, un instant, un moment de répit.

Laisse-moi me souvenir de toi. Tes cheveux se déversent dans mon cou – leur couleur de braise est si chaude à ma peau. Ton souffle se perd dans le creux de mon épaule et l'humidifie à chaque inspiration. Ton corps a bien changé – je n'ai pu le connaître qu'enfant et adolescent. Mais il est toujours le même sous mes doigts. À peine plus petit que moi et il tient solidement sur ses pieds. Il est un mélange de grâce et de puissance – ma fée. Tes mains sont fines – leur poigne accrochée à mon dos est assurée.

Laisse-moi me souvenir encore. Tes épaules tressaillent légèrement – pleures-tu ? Il y a si longtemps... Si longtemps que j'ai oublié ta chaleur. Ton visage s'effaçait dans ma mémoire – je n'étais soudain plus certain de tes moues, de ton pas, de l'angle de ton nez. Je n'ai pas oublié tes yeux qui brillent encore malgré les larmes qui y tremblent. Je n'ai pas oublié tes lèvres et la façon dont elles se recourbent pour esquisser un sourire tremblant, et soulignent ainsi l'ovale de tes joues – et ta fossette au menton. Elle est à peine visible – j'ai tant souhaité être le seul à la remarquer... Je la caresse du bout des doigts et tu me laisses faire.

Laisse-moi me souvenir. Ne dis rien – pas encore. Tes yeux brillent et je ne vois qu'eux. Ils n'ont peut-être plus la même lumière que je connaissais – cette lumière à la fois candide et lucide que je chérissais. Mais nous avons tous les deux changé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu une guerre, j'en ai vu deux. Mais tes yeux brillent encore... Les miens se sont éteints – ou presque. Il n'en reste probablement que les braises que tu as su allumer avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elles ne s'éteignent pas. Je n'ai jamais oublié tes yeux, ils m'ont hanté avant ta mort et ne se sont pas éteints après – ceux de ton fils les ont remplacés. Peut-être devrais-je te demander pardon de ne pas avoir aimé ton fils – c'est qu'il est aussi celui de cet homme. Au moins me serais-je battu pour qu'il réussisse. Pas pour lui, non. Mais ironiquement nous regardions dans la même direction... Mais assez – assez. Ce n'est pas à lui que je veux penser – ni à ce passé.

Laisse-moi me souvenir de toi. Et ne parle pas – s'il te plaît. J'aime ton silence – et je préfère garder le mien. Ce sera comme toujours – je ne parlerai pas aujourd'hui. Oui, ce sera comme toujours, ce silence qui n'était confortable qu'autour de toi, ce silence qui résonnait pour moi de tout ce que je pourrais dire sans l'oser. Il n'y aura pas d'aveux, Lily. Pas de "je t'aime". Oui, ce sera comme toujours – jouer à l'ami pour ne pas être repoussé. Je ne pourrais pas te la dire. Je l'ai haï autrefois parce qu'elle était ma tare, ma faiblesse, ma honte. Je l'ai haï parce que je ne pouvais pas la faire mentir. Et je t'ai haï – j'ai tenté pour ne plus t'aimer de transformer cette passion, sans succès. Amour et haine ne sont pas jumelles – elle sont les faces d'une même pièce, unies par leur force et jamais conciliable. Puis cet amour est devenu ma chaîne – celle qui me reliait à la vie. Cette vie misérable certes, mais qui te survivait – ironiquement. Et cette chaîne est devenu ma volonté – et s'est glacée comme elle.

Alors laisse-moi me souvenir. Tu es si chaude sous mes doigts – tu n'es plus ce cadavre dont le sourire statufié hantait ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver – tu es mon seul remord. J'ai une liste de regrets dont j'ai pu me défaire en me glaçant, en me forçant à ne pas les considérer. Ils n'ont aucune importance. Ils sont en moi – ils sont moi et je ne les renierai jamais. J'ai toujours choisi ma voie, tu sais. Je me suis perdu de ma propre volonté, ne l'oublies jamais. J'ai aimé être Mangemort – j'aime toujours faire souffrir ceux que je hais. Je suis cruel, Lily. Tu n'as pas su le voir, et tu m'as donné ta chaleur sans en attendre en retour... Tu t'es illusionné – et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas grave – plus rien n'est grave quand la mort frappe. Alors ne dis rien, pas pour le moment. Ne dis rien qui puisse briser cette illusion que je rattrape peu à peu et dans laquelle je me plonge avec sérénité. Ne dis rien – je veux me gorger une dernière fois de la chaleur que tu m'offres. Ne dis rien. Je sais, Lily. Je sais que tu aimes James et qu'il t'aime mieux que je ne le puis. Je sais qu'il n'y pas de fin heureuse – je n'en souhaite pas une. Je ne la supporterai pas – pas après cette vie là.

Ne dis rien. Je ne te demande rien sauf cette étreinte. Je ne te demande que cette chaleur que tu m'as offert il y a si longtemps – tu es la seule à qui je l'ai permise. Tu es la seule à pouvoir rompre ma solitude. Je me perd dans ton souffle régulier – c'est bien tes larmes sont sèches. C'est bien mieux. Ta peau est si chaude Lily... Ta respiration me berce – mes pensées dérivent et je ne peux plus les fixer – ce n'est pas si grave entre tes bras...

"Sev' ?, chuchotes-tu."

Ta voix est un peu rauque, inquiète. Je souris à moitié ; ta voix à changé, Lily. Elle est devenue plus vieille, elle n'est pas celle qui résonne quand je me souviens de toi. Elle a peut-être perdu un peu de son feu initial pour devenir plus souple. Ça, ce n'est pas ta voix - ta voix avait encore ce timbre enfantin plus pur que celui des adultes. Mais ce murmure est inquiet et c'est ce vieux surnom qui appartient à toi seule qui franchit tes lèvres. Alors ce n'est pas si grave si tu as perdu ta voix. Tu te répètes – je songe qu'il faudrait que je te dise que c'est inutile... Mais mes paupières sont lourdes et ta chaleur se teinte d'une douce langueur dans laquelle je suis attiré sans que je me débatte... C'est le repos qui m'ouvre ses portes. Il n'y a plus que ta voix, qui reprend son timbre d'enfant quand tu cries un "Merci !" que je ne perçois qu'à peine. Tant mieux – je ne veux pas ta gratitude... Je peux me reposer maintenant – en paix. Et, pour répondre à cette pensée, mon corps devient léger maintenant – mon corps est de poussière et s'éparpille au gré de l'univers...


End file.
